


Where is the Unsend button?

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Smut, i always end in fluff, it took me 48h to write this, it's a bit revealing, mentions of Creek, smut with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late. Kenny was horny. He wasn't so horny as he was bored and in the need of distraction. And this was far better plan then to search the internet for porn or old fashioned magazines. Wendy. He really wasn't in the mood to start a drama with Stan's on again off again girlfriend. Token. Token was too straight to have a casual sext with Kenny.  Stan and Kyle were out of the question. It would be too weird to sext either of them. Craig. After Craig hooked up with Tweek, the two were trying to figure out where they stand, so Kenny wanted to avoid that drama as well. Clyde. As cute as Clyde's chubby tummy is, he wasn't really a sexter. Cartman. Even poor pansexual Kenny had his standards, and Cartman was not reaching them by a mile. Kenny finally reached the B's. BeBe or Butters? Well he didn't have the guts to send it to his crush so... he miss clicked. He fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is the Unsend button?

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a really long time to write this. Like 48 hours long. As a writer I can write down whatever I imagine. As a creative person I can imagine anything I understand. And I do not understand sexting... or sexual attraction and desire... so this was really difficult for me, and would have been completely impossible without my best friend. He gave me advice on how to continue the story and what would a person usually send in a sext. I really like BeBe, and she needs more attention. Butters is my cinnamon roll. I am really proud of this fic and I hope you will like it.

It was late. Kenny was bored, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He pulled out his phone from under his pillow. Searching through his contact list, he was browsing to see to whom he could send a casual sext. He wasn't so horny as he was bored and in the need of distraction. And this was far better plan then to search the internet for porn or old fashioned magazines. Wendy. He really wasn't in the mood to start a drama with Stan's on again off again girlfriend. Token. Token was too straight to have a casual sext with Kenny. Stan and Kyle were out of the question. It would be too weird to sext either of them. Craig. After Craig hooked up with Tweek, the two were trying to figure out where they stand, so Kenny wanted to avoid that drama as well. Clyde. As cute as Clyde's chubby tummy is, he wasn't really a sexter. Cartman. Even poor pansexual Kenny had his standards, and Cartman was not reaching them by a mile. Kenny finally reached the B's. 

Butters and BeBe. The final question was if he had the guts to send a sext to his crush, or fuck buddy. Of course he couldn't send a sext to his crush. So he opened a new chat box quickly typed in "bored and horny in the mood for sexting?", and sent it. Then he patiently waited for a reply, tapping his fingertips against the back of the phone. 

It didn't took long for BeBe to reply "sure thing wink emoticon", followed by a selfie. She took a picture of her reflection in the mirror. In the picture BeBe was wearing a baggy green T-shirt with "Go Cows" printed on it and black lacy panties. Her curly blond hair perfectly framing her face. With her free hand she pushed a loose strand behind her ear. Before he had a chance to text her back, she sent him another picture. This time her free hand was tugging the hem of her shirt, and it almost looked like she was touching her inner tight. Kenny felt himself stiffen. He received another text from BeBe, "do you like my shirt? what are you wearin". 

Kenny opened up his camera app. He tried to think about a sexy pose he could do. Should he take off his shirt? Should he show off his stomach, and the line of pubes from his bellybutton down? What should he caption? Kenny quickly lost his shirt. He was very comfortable with his body. He was skinny, but still had a little muscle on his bones even though he often skipped meals to save some money. His chest were covered in tiny freckles, that his partners would love to count, kiss or lick. He had a few scars, but they all held a story. He finally took a picture of himself, showing just a little bit of his face. The main focus of the selfie was his chest, right to his hips. His chin and smirk were clearly visible, and everyone could recognise his chipped tooth. His freckles were in the front focus. He was really proud of the picture. And his line of pubes really made him look amazingly hot. He thought how should he caption this? He typed in "what do you think" and sent it. He knew it was a corny caption, but he also knew BeBe would like it. She would probably bite her lip, trying to follow the line under his bellybutton. It took longer then usual for her to reply. Kenny thought she was looking how to respond. Maybe she will take her own shirt off. When his phone beeped he scrambled to open the message. He read the text. 

"I think I'm lucky my parents returned my phone today."

Wait, what?

Kenny checked who he sent the picture to. He hadn't had time to start freaking out before BeBe send him, "you there?"

I fucked up, I fucked up, Kenny repeated the words in his mind. He was staring at his phone. Debating what should he do now. Should he tell Butters that that picture wasn't for him? Tell BeBe how he sent the picture to the wrong number? Go hide in the woods and die? Kenny wanted to throw away his phone. He tried so hard to avoid drama, and here there was. Drama. He opened a chat box, making sure it was BeBe who he was chatting and explained her what had happened. He wasn't so surprised she text back three rows of capitalised "HAHAHA". Never in his life had Kenny wanted to die more then at that moment. 

Kenny opened a chat box with Butters and stared at it for a solid minute deciding what he could say, to make this situation less awkward. He wasn't expecting for Butters to send him a picture back. The picture showed, what Kenny assumed it was, Butters, because his face wasn't showing, in his underwear. He was wearing dark blue briefs, and his free hand was placed not so subtly on his crotch. The bump in Butters' briefs made Kenny swallow a breath. He couldn't look away from it. Kenny imagined rubbing his own crotch against Butters'. He didn't even realise he opened chat with BeBe, typed in a quick "sorry not in the mood to continue" and sent it. Kenny, not taking his eyes off the picture Butters had sent him unzipped his pants. He had a feeling Butters was waiting for Kenny to reply with even more revealing picture. Kenny opened camera app and snapped a quick picture of his unbuckled, unzipped pants and his free hand very provocatively going inside. It was clearly visible that he was stroking himself. Kenny sent the picture to Butters. His hands were trembling with anticipation. He felt lighter and anxious. He wasn't sure if he would get a response from Butters. He held his breath as he waited. When Butters texted him back, Kenny could feel like a rock just dropped from his chest. Kenny quickly opened the message, and there it was. Butters' in dim lighting sucking on one of his fingers. His eyes were softly closed and he looked as if he was moaning. Kenny wanted nothing more then to hear a moan coming from those lips. He kicked off his pants, but still leaving his briefs on. Kenny wondered what would it feel like if Butters sucked him off. He could feel blood rushing up his length. Massaging his crotch, he wondered if Butters was doing the same. He typed in "damn butters you can make a guy hard as a rock in two pics".

"Gee Ken, you did that with one picture." Kenny broke out in small smile.

He really couldn't believe he was sexting with cute, innocent Butters. It really looked out of character for the timid blond to do something like this. Kenny wanted to ask him about this new side of Butters, but was afraid that asking such a question will somehow end this. He wanted this to last as long as it could. He wanted to touch Butters for real. He wanted to make the cute blond moan his name. He wanted to leave a love mark all over Butters' skin. He wanted Butters to suck his neck. He wanted Butters to make him cum. He wanted Butters to suck on his earlobe. He shivered at the idea of holding Butters so close. 

"Hey Kenny, this will be my last text for the night. If my parents find out I was up this late I'll be grounded and then we couldn't continue this tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite"

Kenny felt a bit disappointed that this couldn't last forever, but he also couldn't help but grin. To his last message Butters attached a selfie. In the picture Butters was shirtless, innocently waving at the camera, with that adorable smile that made Kenny weak in the knees. It was such an innocent picture, that Kenny could laugh. After those sexy crotch pictures and lustful gaze selfies, Butters innocence still remained. Kenny knew that Butters would probably have to hide the evidence of this night, and delete all the photos they took. That realisation kinda stung him. He didn't want Butters to pretend this whole thing didn't happened. He scrambled to find his shirt and quickly put it on. He opened his camera app for the last time that night, and gave it an equally innocent wave as Butters had given him.

Butters was deleting all of the messages from the chat with Kenny. He couldn't risk his parents finding out. They will check his bill, of course, but he was texting Wendy as well that night. So he could easily say those were discussion for a school project if they asked. Just about as he was going to put his phone down to charge he received another message from Kenny. He checked to see if it was another picture. It was, and Butters smiled. Kenny was wearing his shirt inside out. The caption said "at least keep this one and sweet dreams butterbean". His heart skipped a beat. Kenny could be the most caring, compassionate, sweetest person ever. Butters decided to keep this one picture.


End file.
